


Playing House

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Countdown, Crushes, Dating, House - Freeform, Hurt, Kid Fic, Letters, M/M, dean has a broken arm, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m not sure how much longer I can play house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

You broke your arm when you were seven. We played house with Jo and Sam. You and I were married and Sam and Jo were our children. We said that you had fallen when you were in war and that I had to take care of you. I don’t know why I got stuck with the wife part. You could be just as much as a wife as I could.

~~I had a crush on you forever.~~

Jo had a crush on you back then. She was angry at me for being the spouse, but you said since you and I were the same age it made sense.

I, with the help of your mom, made you soup and a glass of orange juice. We kept playing even when Jo went back home and Sam went to bed.

It feels like we’re still playing house. Except our roles were reversed. Usually I come home from a long day at work and you have soup ready for me.

Now I’m playing house by myself and I’m back to being the worrying wife again.

I’m not sure how much longer I can play house. I’m nearing 27 and haven’t had a relationship that lasted more than six months.

Maybe I will start putting myself out there.

475 days.

-Cas


End file.
